shugo_chara_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Erica
Erica (エリカ Erika ) is an original character owned by Tohko.Fan.Otaku and her alternative account OtakuSeiko&TohkoFan. Appearance Erica has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair which is in shoulder length always in a high ponytail when at home she wears her ponytail low to do her work she also has black skin but not to dark, she wears her school uniform which consists of a dark red blazer with a white shirt and a red with black and golden stripes tie, Erica prefers to wear a knee-high length black skirt and she wears black tights with white shoes. Erica also uses black glasses. Favorites and Least Favorites Erica loves anime and manga and always reads it/watches it. She also doesn't mind studying for exams. Her personal type of guy would either be obsessed and devoted for her or a funny energetic guy. Erica does have pediophobia which is the phobia of dolls, she loves Ciaron History Erica comes from the European country Portugal and transferred to Japan after nagging her mother about it and learning it too, Erica can speak 4 languages; Portuguese, English, Spanish and Japanese. After coming to Japan and thinking about her dreams Erica slept and the next morning she noticed 3 eggs on her bed she took them to school in her bag hidden, while in science class Erica remembers about her dream of being a paediatrician which made one of her eggs hatch making Leila be born, after this an X-egg appeared and with the sadness of the X-egg Erica and Leila did a Character Transformation and after Erica cleansed the X-egg making both of them go home and make Erica excited for the next 2 eggs to hatch. The next day in art class Erica also remember her dream of becoming a Manga artist. Which made her 2nd egg hatch making Mimi be born and then after they found another X-egg making ruckus with paint making Erica and Mimi under go a Character Transformation, after fighting Erica cleansed the X-egg. After getting used to Leila and Mimi, Erica just couldn't wait for the next egg to be born, Erica likes to sing even though she says she doesn't have talent she likes to sing when listening to any kind of music and she would also like to be more self-cofident when trying to be angry since Erica is only good at being cheerful and a happy girl which made Jen be born and make her under go a Character Change when 2 guys were trying to pick up on a girl after this the girl they saved got an X-egg and hatched into a X-Chara the girl was talking about how bad she sings which made Erica sad and asked Jen to help her then they went throught a Character Transformation and explained the girl you don't need talent to sing just sing with your heart. Rukia a girl working for Black Rabbit meet Erica and said how useless she is at singing thinking she can sing even though she doesn't have talent she even mentioned how Erica doesn't have self-confidence at all which sadness Erica making Jen go back to her egg turning her into X-Jen after noticing X-Jen be born Erica said there's no point in life which made her have be born a 4th egg but sadly it turned into an X-egg too and it hatched introducing her has X-Sachiko. After getting her hopes and spirits up Erica made X-Jen lose the 'X' on it turning Jen back to her form and after speaking to X-Sachiko too she also lost her 'X' making her turn into normal Sachiko. Erica and Sachiko under go a Character Transformation and defeat Rukia making her realise Black Rabbit just isn't the right place for her and her older brother. Guardian Character(s) Leila Leila is Erica's first born guardian character and also the first to character transform with Erica. Leila is also extremely level-headed and likes to always talk about health and safety of children. Leila likes to help Erica with her studies especially if their about the human body or science. Leila became a ?-Egg before she was born caused by Maria but after went back to Erica, Erica only remembers meeting Maria but can't remember who saved her. Leila represents Erica's desires to be more intelligent, level-headed, to be a paediatrician and good with children. Mimi Mimi is Erica's second born guardian character and the second one to character transform with her too. Mimi is extremely energetic and always being optimistic, Mimi is always seen to be more talkative to Erica since they both have the same interests for anime and manga. Mimi is the only guardian character of Erica that didn't become an ?-Egg or X-egg. Mimi represents Erica's desires to continue to be cheerful, to be more artistic, to be a manga artist and shine. Jen Jen is Erica's third born guardian character and the third one to character transform with her too. Jen is extremely wild and loves rock and speed metal music. Jen can be seen acting all tsundere but really she is just rude and thinks about herself but still she loves her owner Erica and doesn't mind the company of the rest of Erica's guardian characters. Jen became a X-egg after Rukia saying negative things to Erica saying she can't sing and that singing is only for professionals and that it's useless for someone that doesn't have talent to sing just for fun, but then Erica noticed she was being stupid and acted angrily at Rukia making Jen lose her 'X' and made her have her back. Jen represents Erica's desires to be more confident at her being angry or rude and to sing songs for fun. Sachiko Sachiko is Erica's fourth and last born guardian character and also the last one that character transforms with her too. Because Erica is obsessed with anime and manga, she remembered a stupid dream she had of becoming an evil spirit if someone murdered her but she didn't mind and dreamed on making Sachiko be born since this is who Erica wanted to be alike. Sachiko became a X-egg right after she was born telling Erica that living is useless and that she only wants to die she might has well end her life, but then Erica talked to Sachiko telling her how good life and death are making Sachiko say "Scissors are the best weapon don't you agree?" making her lose her 'X' and character transform with her. Sachiko represents Erica's desires to be a spirit (evil or nice), to use scissors and to be more curious. Powers Character Change Leila When Erica character changes with Leila, Erica's ponytail's get a red cross hair clip and Erica acts more mature and passionate, Leila only character changes with Erica to take care of children that are crying and to do her studies with her permission. Erica uses this character change most in science lessons. Mimi When Erica character changes with Mimi, Erica's ponytail's get rainbow flowers on her hair and Erica acts really cheerful and is very skilled at drawing, Mimi only character changes with Erica when she sees her favorite anime and manga and also to draw since Erica likes to draw manga in her free time. Erica uses this character change most to draw manga or anime character she likes. Jen When Erica character changes with Jen, Erica get's a yellow heart on her left cheek and a yellow star on her right cheek. Erica undergoes this character change when someone annoys or makes her angry since Erica isn't confident of her acting angry at others. Erica can also act tsundere when she is alone with one of her male friends and they suddenly kiss her. Her Character Change can be easily triggered when someone annoys her or one of her male friends kiss her if Jen is around if not she will not go undergo this character change which her male friends enjoy the moment of to love her. Sachiko When Erica character changes with Sachiko, Erica get's a mini grey scissor clip on her ponytail. Erica acts aggressive and wants to kill anybody that is hurting her or her friends, Erica holds a giant scissor and is really fast making her a massive killer to anyone. Erica undergoes to this change more when she only has Sachiko by her side since character transformation with Sachiko is only needed to cleanse X-eggs or ?-eggs. Character Transformation Healing Cure Manga Artist Metal Singer Red Sachiko Little Angel Little Devil Relationships Family Love Life Aliases